1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a neonatal ventilator circuit holder and more specifically to a strap for securely holding a ventilator circuit in place on a mattress adjacent to an infant in order to retain the ventilator circuit in optimum relation to the mouth of an infant reclining on the mattress. The holder is in the form of an elongated strap of flexible fabric or similar material having the ends thereof secured to the frame of the infant bed by the use of readily attachable and detachable fastening structures preferably in the form of hook and loop pile fasteners available under the trademark "VELCRO". Attached to the upper surface of the strap is a pair of shorter and relatively narrow retaining straps or flaps oriented in longitudinally spaced relation and secured to the mattress engaging strap by continuous areas of hook and loop pile fasteners with either of the shorter and narrower straps overlying and retaining a ventilator circuit in generally adjacent and parallel relation to the upper surface of the mattress in order to securely hold the ventilator circuit to the bed and prevent the ventilator circuit from sliding off the mattress and disconnecting the endotracheal tube from the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided to retain objects in relation to components of a bed, crib and the like and an infant positioned in the bed or crib. Such devices include structures for supporting baby bottles in position for access. Also, devices are known for holding catheters or IV tubes in relation to a portion of the human anatomy. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to this field of endeavor.
1,567,225 PA1 2,199,869 PA1 4,096,863 PA1 4,574,798 PA1 4,671,787 PA1 4,759,963
None of the prior art discloses an elongated strap anchored to the bed or bed frame combined with narrow flaps or straps on its upper surface to securely retain a neonatal ventilator circuit in place adjacent to the infant by using hook and loop pile fastener material on the strap attached to the bed or bed frame and the narrow straps or flaps on its upper surface.